


You Make Loving Fun

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is weak for Harry, Innuendo, Latin, Lazy Mornings, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Another lazy morning in the Potter-Malfoy household.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	You Make Loving Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallmade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallmade/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Tallmade, who wanted _Carpe diem,_ which is a Latin phrase, meaning "seize the day". 
> 
> The title is, of course, from the brilliant Fleetwood Mac.

It’s almost nine when Draco returns to the bedroom that Harry is yet to emerge from. 

Draco finds Harry lain spread eagle within a crumpled mess of sheets. Harry’s hair is mussy and a lazy grin creases his face. He scratches his belly. Draco feels his tummy flip over at the sight; he’s always so weak for this comfortable, relaxed Harry.

“Carpe diem, Potter,” Draco jokes. “Our day is disappearing.”

“That’s a fancy phrase from a fancy man,” Harry replies, voice scratchy from sleep. He slides across the bed. “But Draco? The only thing I’m willing to seize is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
